Field of the Invention
The embodiments include light-emitting devices, methods of fabricating the devices, and uses thereof.
Description of the Related Art
White organic light-emitting devices (WOLEDs) are promising candidates as replacements for fluorescent tubes and incandescent bulbs to save energy. However, there is room for improvement in current WOLED technology. For example, the power efficiency of WOLEDs may be improved in order to provide even greater energy savings. Additionally, the useful lifetimes of currently available devices have room for improvement.